Most reclining chairs have a mechanism that comprises a plurality of pivoting link members on each side of the chair, or one or more telescoping tubes, that extend and retract to recline and decline and to raise and lower the leg rest. These chairs also have a square or rectangular shape or base that extends to the floor. Recently, other mechanisms for reclining the chair back have been introduced that permits the chair to rest on a single round rod, pipe or other vertical support including a generally vertical support on each side of the chair, the former usually nesting in a lower vertical pipe or mount attached at or near its bottom end to a low profile round base. These latter mechanisms allow the reclining chair, comprising a seat, two armrests and a back, to rotate, swivel horizontally with respect to the base. These mechanisms offer new chair designs that look very different than conventional reclining chairs, but have limitations including limited reclining range, having to unlock a reclining mechanism by turning a wheel, knob or lever and then having to relock the mechanism by turning the wheel, knob or lever in the opposite direction, difficulty of causing recline and decline and usually a lack of an attached lifting leg/foot rest. Because of one or more of these limitations, these chairs are usually offered with a matching footstool, objectionable to some people, and are often not preferred over the more conventional reclining chairs having greater ease and range of recline and a lifting/lowering foot/leg rest that is part of the reclining chair.